


my everything, and beyond

by rq_maybe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, brief mentions of: Triple H Ric Flair and unfortunately Roomba, some 4HW goodness from Evolution, some angst though because i cant help myself, this is mostly fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/pseuds/rq_maybe
Summary: This was how they slept: Bayley on the leftmost side, Sasha cuddled next to her, and Charlotte right next to Sasha. Becky would be at the rightmost edge, still spooning Charlotte, even when they were all together. Sometimes, she and Sasha would switch sides, just for a change of pace.*A meditation on how the Four Horsewomen dealt with the Last Woman Standing match.





	my everything, and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Four Horsewomen photo that they flashed on RAW, which Ric Flair then kindly posted on his Twitter account because he was very proud of Charlotte and her wives.

Charlotte woke up entangled in a mess of arms and limbs, and was briefly confused. She was used to being spooned to sleep by Becky, but now it felt like she was being engulfed by an octopus, or something similarly multiple-limbed. Her brain was still fuzzy.

Then suddenly, Charlotte remembered. It was a pay-per-view weekend -- and not just any pay-per-view, but Evolution. The first ever all-women's pay-per-view. Which meant a night of catching up with her girlfriends, and falling asleep in their arms.

The best nights of the month, in her opinion.

She glanced at the clock, which read 6:00 a.m. Still early, but given their schedules, it probably would be a good idea to wake up her girls, too. Anyway, she had an appointment with Good Morning America at around 9:00 a.m.; it probably would not be a good idea for them to arrive at her room and find that it's empty. (She and Becky had sneaked into Bayley and Sasha's room the night before.)

"What're you doing," a sleepy voice mumbled, and Charlotte smiled as Sasha began to stir. "Come back here, Char."

"I gotta get back to my room, Sash," she replied, laughing when Sasha let out a whine.

"No. Come back here." At this, Sasha tried her best to open her arms, even with Bayley clutching at her stomach.

This was how they slept: Bayley on the leftmost side, Sasha cuddled next to her, and Charlotte right next to Sasha. Becky would be at the rightmost edge, still spooning Charlotte, even when they were all together. Sometimes, she and Sasha would switch sides, just for a change of pace.

Becky was also beginning to stir now, and she, too, was reaching out for Charlotte. "Charlie? It's too early, come on."

"It's 6:00 a.m., champ," Charlotte said fondly. "I have to go, and so do you, come to think of it."

Becky groaned and reached for her phone, cursing when she saw that she already had messages from the crew that had been following her around all weekend. She loved that she was chosen to do the Evolution Diary series, but at that moment, she just wanted a few more minutes with her girls.

Because who knows when they would get this kind of time together again? Sasha was still not competing in the Mixed Match Challenge, which meant that they could only still be all together during pay-per-view weekends. The night before had been spent catching up and making out, with Bayley and Sasha doing everything possible to get Becky and Charlotte to tell them about their match that night.

Neither of them would give in, however, and Becky put her foot down eventually. "You're just gonna have to watch," she had said.

Bayley was now awake as well, and she was blinking at all of them in wonder, as if asking herself if this was real, if they were really all together. A wide grin spread on her face suddenly, and she exclaimed: "Holy shit, it's Evolution day."

Suddenly, they were all laughing. This was really going to happen. An all-women's pay-per-view. Something none of them even dared to dream of -- and it was happening, and they were all going to be there.

"Alright, alright," Charlotte said, rolling off the bed and standing up. "I really have to go back to my room now."

"You got someone waiting for you there, Char?" Bayley snarked, and Sasha smirked.

"Please, as if anyone other than us can handle her," the Boss said, fully in character. Becky, for her part, was just nodding in agreement even as she was typing furiously on her phone.

Charlotte grinned back at her girlfriends. "Actually, _Nia_ is going to be there. We'll be getting spray tans together this morning."

She was met with three blank looks. Finally, Sasha said: "Okay."

"I like how she said that as if we're supposed to be threatened by _Nia_ _Jax_ ," Bayley said, sinking back onto the bed, and dragging Sasha with her. "We can sleep in for a while, right, Sash? Unlike these two."

"Yup." Sasha snuggled into Bayley, then stuck out her tongue at Becky, who was already standing up at this point too. "Hey. Don't do anything too stupid later, okay?"

Charlotte and Becky looked at each other. "Not making any promises," Becky said, before grabbing her robe. "Okay, how do we play this?"

"I'll go first," Charlotte said, also picking up her own robe. "Wait ten minutes."

"This is like a military operation," Bayley said with a grin. "You two are so cute."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Charlotte said, before moving to give both Bayley and Sasha a kiss. "Get some more rest, okay?" She padded over to Becky and planted a deep kiss on the Irish woman's lips, too, before walking to the door. "Love you," she said, waving before she left.

Becky sighed and fell back on the bed.

"You okay?" Sasha asked, tugging on her arm so that Becky could scoot over to them.

"Yeah. Just… worried," Becky admitted.

"Last woman standing… it'll be a tough one," Bayley offered. "But you'll be safe, right?"

It took a while for Becky to answer. "Yeah," she finally said. "Of course we'll be safe."

*

It was always a circus backstage whenever they had a show, and during pay-per-views, that was multiplied by a thousand. Their make-up team was also more overworked than usual, what with the number of women present. There were also more cameras than usual, because of course the Bellas had their own crew, and so did Ronda. There was also a separate crew that was shooting exclusively for NXT, and another for the inevitable WWE 24 that will emerge from the night's events.

All of this combined to give Becky a headache; she needed a breather. So she took a quick detour to the locker room, glad to find that it was empty.

She collapsed onto a bench, and held her head in her hands. _Last woman standing_. This match would define her career, she knew, and she couldn't help but be nervous. Funnily enough, however, she wasn't nervous for herself, but for Charlotte, who was going to take the bulk of the big bumps that night.

That she was going to retain the belt still astounded her; she had been so sure that they would put it back on Charlotte. But the look on her lover's face when they were informed of the booking was nothing short of overjoyed; Charlotte had quite literally lifted her off her feet the moment that they were alone.

She sighed deeply. They had spent nights planning for this match, and even dropped by the Performance Center to work out a few spots. Still, they couldn't be _too_ ready, right? Not for a match that would most likely change their lives.

"Hey."

The familiar voice got her to look up. "Bay," she rasped out. "Hi, babe."

Bayley sat down beside her and put her arm around the Irish woman. "You okay, baby?"

Becky nodded. It wasn't a lie: she was mostly okay. "Just nervous," she admitted. "Is this how you felt? Before Brooklyn?"

"You mean, nauseated and on the verge of throwing up, but at the same time on pins and needles because you can't wait to get out there and perform?" At Becky's nod, Bayley grinned. "Yeah. Exactly that way."

"I feel like the 'on the verge of throwing up' part is overcoming my excitement right now, though," Becky said. "I'm really worried about --" Suddenly, she stopped talking, then sighed. "I don't want to spoil anything for you, but let's just say we're really gonna be going at each other there."

"You say that like we don't see that every time we're in bed," Bayley said cheerfully, and Becky pinched her arm.

"Not like that!"

"Please, sometimes it looks like Charlotte is on the verge of orgasm mid-match with you."

They both chuckled at that, intimately familiar with how Charlotte looked in the throes of climax. Bayley tightened her grip on Becky, and the Irish woman laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You'll be fine, Becks," Bayley said quietly. "You and Char go out there and put on the match of night, and when you're done, Sasha and I will be waiting."

"Will you?"

"I promise," Bayley said, kissing Becky's temple. "We'll be waiting, with ice packs ready. Just don't… kill each other out there, okay?"

"I promise," Becky responded. "I love you."

"Love you too. Now come on," Bayley said. "They wanted a few pictures with the Four Horsewomen before the show starts."

A slow smile appeared on Becky's face. "The real Four Horsewomen?"

"Damn straight."

*

They decided to watch the Last Woman Standing match with the rest of the women in catering, which was clearly the wrong idea.

Most of the roster knew that the Four Horsewomen were all together, but they still tried to keep their relationship lowkey. It was mostly for Charlotte's sake: she still struggled to explain to her father how she had not one, not two, but three women in her life.

So here they were, sitting with the rest of the women, while Charlotte and Becky proceeded to wreck each other in the ring. Sasha had had her share of battles with Charlotte, but none of it -- not the Falls Count Anywhere match, not Hell in a Cell -- compared to the level of carnage that was going on between Charlotte and Becky.

"I told them not to kill each other," Bayley whimpered when Charlotte suplexed Becky onto the pile of chairs.

When the table didn't break after Charlotte's moonsault, Sasha stood up and began to pace. She was clearly having war flashbacks to Hell in a Cell; Bayley responded by pulling her down to her lap. "Calm down," she murmured.

"Calm down? Look at what she's doing!" Sasha said, pointing to where Charlotte had pushed Becky onto the table again, and was climbing the turnbuckle. "Don't do it Char don't do it don't do it - oh my god!"

The entire room let out a collective gasp when Charlotte landed the seated senton and snapped the table; Sasha buried her head in Bayley's neck. "Make them stop," she whimpered.

"They're okay," Bayley responded. "Look, Becky's signaling to Charlotte. They're fine."

That spot was just the beginning. When Charlotte applied the Figure 8 to Becky through the ladder, it was Bayley's turn to stand up and pace. When they brawled in the crowd, Sasha had to look away, this time remembering their Falls Count Anywhere match.

And when Becky did her incredible leg-drop off the ladder, both of them had to take a seat. The entire room had gone quiet at the spot: off the side, Sasha saw Ric with his hand over his mouth.

"Make them stop, Bay," Sasha demanded again, and if Bayley could, she would have done as Sasha demanded.

But she couldn't: they could only watch as Becky began to pile chair after chair on Charlotte, and demand that the referee begin his count.

"End it," Bayley muttered. "Just fucking end it, please God."

It wasn't the end.

Because Charlotte stood up like a fucking Terminator, and leveled Becky with a gaze that could have burned buildings. Becky was selling her despair like a champion, and they all gasped when Charlotte whacked at her with the kendo stick, before landing a spear that appeared to turn Becky inside out.

"Jesus, she sold that like her life depended on it," said Sasha. She checked the time. "They've been going for nearly 30 minutes."

"This has to end soon," Bayley said, gripping Sasha's hand. "It has to, right?"

It did.

For a moment, they thought Charlotte had the match won, as she went up for a moonsault while Becky was prone on the table. But Becky dragged herself back up, and set up Charlotte for a powerbomb. It was vicious: the sound of the table breaking as Charlotte landed on it was crisp even through the television. Bayley and Sasha winced, even as they watched while Mike Chioda began to count.

When the bell rang, they started running out of catering, barely even noticing how the women in the room had burst into applause.

*

The first person Becky saw when she crossed the curtain was Triple H.

She had already been on the verge of tears, but when Hunter gave her a big grin and a deep bow, she couldn't help it; she started sobbing even as The Game enveloped her in a massive hug.

"Incredible," Triple H said. "That was an all-time great, Becky. You two were amazing."

"T-Thanks," she said through a hiccup, still clutching her title. She suddenly looked up to sounds of applause; what appeared to be every woman in the roster outside of the main eventers had crowded gorilla, and were clapping for her. Becky blushed; she didn't want to soak in the praise without Charlotte by her side.

Suddenly, she was engulfed in a huge embrace, and Becky felt herself collapse into the arms of her lovers. Tears continued to leak out of her eyes; once she began crying, apparently she couldn't stop. _Maybe I'm more like Charlotte than I thought_ , she thought, even as she felt Sasha and Bayley whispering in her ear.

"You were amazing," Bayley was saying.

"Becks, that was absolutely, absolutely incredible," Sasha said. "You were both unbelievable."

She nodded then took a step back. Bayley and Sasha were smiling at her like she was something precious, and Becky couldn't take it, not at that moment. "I need to…" She choked a little, then continued. "I think they need me for a promo."

Bayley and Sasha shared a look, then nodded. "Okay, baby," Sasha said. "We'll wait for you, okay?"

Becky just nodded before making her way through the sea of women who were all congratulating her. She could barely find it in herself to thank them; she felt bile rising to her throat, her stomach roiling. Her head felt as though it could explode at any moment.

"Give her some space," Triple H said. Both Bayley and Sasha looked up at the man that they owed a huge deal to. "She and Charlotte just put themselves through hell. She's going to need some time to come to terms with that match."

They were spared from responding by Charlotte, who dragged herself through the curtain, limping, with her elbows bloody and her back marked with welts. This time, Triple H didn't get the chance to embrace the tall blonde, because Bayley and Sasha had thrown themselves at Charlotte.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Charlotte was saying, laughing a little even as she dropped a kiss to Sasha's forehead. "Really babe, I'm fine."

"You went through two tables," Bayley said skeptically, running a hand through Charlotte's back. "There's no way that you're fine."

"That's just the adrenaline talking," Sasha said.  

"Maybe," Charlotte said, before wriggling free of her girlfriends to hug Triple H. "Hunter, thank you," she murmured.

"No, Charlotte, _thank you_ ," he said. "That was one of the greatest matches I've ever seen."

She blushed, then smiled at the women who were clapping for her at gorilla. "Thank you, ladies," she said, then stood on her tiptoes, her eyes searching the back of the room. "Where's Becks?"

"Promo," Sasha said, but her eyes had a different answer. Charlotte nodded.

"I'm going to talk to my dad," she said. "Then we'll go and find her, okay?"

"We'll be waiting," Bayley said.

*

Finding Becky when she didn't want to be found was a challenge, but Charlotte, Sasha and Bayley knew the Irish woman better than the most. Becky was still in her ring gear when they found her pacing in a narrow corridor towards the back of the stadium. They observed her for a few minutes, before Bayley broke the silence.

"Hey."

That got the Irish woman to look up, finally. "Uh, hi?" Becky said, knowing how lame she sounded. She looked at Charlotte, and winced. "Charlie, I - "

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked, still not approaching Becky. They knew better, at this point, to let her work through whatever was going through her head before touching her.

"Am I -- Babe, I put you through a table," Becky reminded her. "Are _you_ okay?"

Charlotte took stock of her body, acutely aware of Sasha and Bayley holding her up, feeling for bruises and wounds. "I'm … not broken," she finally said, "But I'm in pain." Tentatively, she stepped closer to Becky, relief flooding through her when the other woman didn't take a step back. "Becky."

Becky looked up at her with eyes that were swimming in tears, then said: "Charlotte, I'm sorry."

She didn't have to explain why, or enumerate the things she had to be sorry for: Becky knew, instinctively, that Charlotte knew, that Charlotte understood. Logically, Becky knew that everything they did, every word she uttered, every shot they lobbed at each other was pre-determined and agreed upon. Everything was planned, down to the final tweet.

But that didn't alleviate any of the pain that she caused her girlfriend.

Charlotte sucked in a deep breath, then enveloped Becky in her arms. Behind her, she could feel Sasha and Bayley take a step back, as if to give them some privacy. They always knew, _always_ , when they needed a moment just for the two of them, just as she and Becky knew when to give Sasha and Bayley their time together.

"Becky," she murmured, holding the Irish woman's head to her shoulders, and feeling her begin to sob. "Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. I told you before, and I'll tell you again -- this is my biggest honor."

"But I _hurt_ you," Becky said.

Charlotte cupped Becky's cheek, then ran her hand through her hair. "I hurt you, too," she pointed out. "It's part and parcel of the business we're in, babe. It's not the first time, and it won't be the last. And it won't be just us, either. At some point we'll work again with Sasha and Bay, and we'll hurt them, and they'll hurt us."

She pressed her forehead to Becky's. "And it'll be okay. Because when it's over, we'll all leave the arena together and take care of each other. That's what we do. That's what we've always done." She dropped a brief, sweet kiss on Becky's lips. "That's what we'll always do."

The tears were still coming, and were she feeling a bit calmer, Becky would laugh at the irony of _her_ crying, instead of her more emotional girlfriends. God knew Sasha had been on the verge of tears all night long, and Charlotte cries at everything. But here she was, the supposedly _cool_ person among them, bawling her eyes out because she didn't know how to deal with the emotions that their match drew out of her.

"I cried all over you," she said, finally. She heard Sasha and Bayley laugh at that, and turned to look at them. "What?"

"Nothing," Sasha said as she and Bayley finally stepped closer to them. "Just that Charlotte has cried all over us so many times, so she has no room to complain here."

"I wasn't complaining anyway," Charlotte said. "Come here, you two."

The advantage of having a girlfriend who stands at 5-foot-10 was that Charlotte's arms were long enough to wrap around all of them, and that was exactly what she did. Becky could feel all three of her women clutch at her, as if to ground her, to remind her of their presence, to anchor her to them. This time, when her tears started falling, it was out of relief, and the onrush of affection that she has always, always felt for these three women, these women who made her whole.

"Thank you," she said, softly.

"We got you, Becks," Bayley said. "We got you, always."

*

They had to return to the arena eventually, and just managed to catch the final few minutes of the main event. Sasha, who watched the match while holding an ice pack to Charlotte's back, was scoffing at the action.

"Please," she muttered under her breath.

"Don't get yourself in trouble, baby," Charlotte said through gritted teeth.

"Oh like you're impressed by this?" Bayley said, even as _she_ pressed an ice pack to Becky's shoulders. "You two should have been the main event, and we all know it."

"Yes, but let's all calm down," Charlotte said, then grinned. "Becky will end her for us at Survivor Series, won't you, love?"

Becky faltered a bit at Charlotte's statement; the uncertain look on her face was so different from how she had portrayed herself through the past couple of months. She sighed. "There's no way they'll book me to beat her," she said, quietly.

"Even so," Charlotte said. "Even if they don't have you win, you'll outclass her and everyone who knows wrestling will know that it's _you_ who's carrying her. We all know who's better, regardless of the result."

Becky managed a slight smile, then shook her head. "Here's hoping," she said, after a brief pause.

"Ugh, they made her tap out after one second?" Sasha said, throwing down the ice pack in disgust. "Are they serious?"

"Sasha," Bayley said in warning. "Put on your happy face, babe, we gotta go out there and celebrate history."

Sasha scoffed again, then looked at Becky. "Hey Becks," she said. "Go out there a little bit late, will you? Make her wait for you, champ."

Becky narrowed her eyes at Sasha. Then, a smile blossomed on her face. "Oh, I got you, baby."

*

Sasha and Bayley were on either side of her, smiling and laughing and _celebrating history_. Charlotte was on the far left, being held up by Asuka and Nattie; Becky narrowed her eyes a bit as Asuka's hand trailed a little too close to Charlotte's waist, before snapping out of it.

She held up her title, and clinked it with Ronda Rousey's. She felt the former UFC fighter's arm wrap around her shoulders, and shook off the instinct to shrug her off. She absolutely, stubbornly refused to smile, even as the women around her laughed and cheered.

Her eyes caught Charlotte's, and she bit her lip. Charlotte was looking directly at her, and was beaming with pride. The tall blonde nodded at her, then raised her hands above her head, smiled, and began to clap.

Becky nodded back. She clenched her teeth, to keep in the grin that was threatening to burst onto her face. She could feel Sasha squeeze her waist, as if to indicate that she had noticed her little moment of weakness.

*

The nights after pay-per-views were often the worst. The RAW roster had to leave almost immediately for the show the next day, and the SmackDown roster wasn't spared, as they too had a house show.

But that night, for one night, they made time.

"To the Match of the Year, 2018," Bayley said, raising a glass of champagne.

"To Brooklyn," Becky said.

"To the Four Horsewomen," Sasha said.

"To the loves of my life," Charlotte said.

This time, when their glasses clinked together, there were smiles all around.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write this before going back to working on the FDB AU. Last two chapters are in the works, I promise! The title is from Leon Bridges' "Beyond."
> 
> As always, find me on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa.


End file.
